Mine
by MAL-DaughterofChaos
Summary: "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine." Annabeth didn't believe in love, look how her parents ended up. She didn't believe in forever and she lacked trust. But then she met Percy; an older boy that quickly became her best friend. One-shot. Sucky summary.


This story might be a bit OOC but oh well, I've started working on it a long time ago but then I lost motivation. I just finished it so, enjoy.

* * *

 _6 years old_

"No! You know what, screw you. I'm leaving this dump and I'm taking Annabeth with me!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's just, I thought it was going to be a onetime thing but then she got pregnant…"

Hearing the screaming, I quietly went downstairs. I saw my mom in tears and my dad staring at a suitcase that I assume held my mom's clothes.

"Oh shut it with your excuses!" Mom started throwing things at dad's face but missed each time. A bunch of pots and pans later, she finally got tired and broke down into sobs.

"Athena…" Dad started going to her and I thought he was going to soothe her and calm her down. I thought they were going to make up and mom would put her things back in her drawer and they would hug it out. They didn't.

"Get away from me, you two-timing bastard." She hissed as he tried to get near her. "I'm leaving. I'm talking Annie with me," She looked down at her stomach and whispered, "And Malcolm."

"Who's Malcolm?" Dad voiced my unasked question.

Mom glared at dad, "Your unborn son you asshole!"

Dad's eyes widened as he looked at her stomach, "You're pregnant too?"

Mom got off the floor and slowly walked over to where I was standing, just noticing I was here. "Pack your bags sweetie, we're leaving."

I looked up at my mom and asked, "What about dad?"

"That man is not your father. Let's go Annie."

I nodded and packed my bags with all my clothes and books. I looked around my room and thought, _if only I could pack my entire room with the walls too._

Ω

 _8 years old_

I kept running until my legs ached. I couldn't take it anymore, mom turned into an alcoholic and the entire house smells. She went somewhere and hasn't been home in weeks. I took that as a chance to leave the dungeon.

I sniffed and wiped away the tear that I didn't realize slipped out of my eye. I looked around and realized I was in the park.

"Are you okay?"

Startled, I looked up to see a blond boy and a raven haired girl. The blond boy's icy blue eyes were staring intently at me as my eyebrows furrowed.

"Where are your parents, Blondie?" The girl asked as she looked around.

I shook my head so the boy said, "I'm Luke, and this is Thalia. What's your name?"

"Annabeth." I mumbled, sniffing again.

"Where do you live, Blondie?" The girl – Thalia – asked.

I shook my head again as I said, "I can't go back there again."

Luke stared at me intensely making me uncomfortable. Finally, he asked, "What's your last name?"

"Chase…"

"Do you – is Fredrick Chase your dad? I remember he had a daughter…" Luke said as he looked in the direction of my old house.

I nodded which caused Luke to grab my hand and say, "Let's go then. Come on, Thalia!"

We walked past old roads bringing back old memories. I miss my old room… We reached the house with the biggest tree in front of it.

Luke knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a brunette woman in a pink sleeping gown carrying a two year old baby answered the door. "Yes?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Is Dr. Chase here?" he asked as Thalia peeked into the house.

"Freddy, it's for you!" The woman called inside.

A minute later, dad was at the door. When he saw me, his eyes practically popped out of their sockets as he questioned, "Annabeth, what are you doing here? Is Athena alright? What happened?"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as my vision started to get blurry.

"We found her with her bags packed in the park…" Thalia said as she looked at the bags weighing down my arms.

"Come in. Annabeth, you know where your room is."

I nodded and went to my old room that I haven't seen in over a year. It looked the same as when I left; books scattered on the table, posters of characters on the walls, my bed unmade. The walls were still the same shade of silver. The tree was still near my window within reach of my small arms. My window is still big enough for about 7 people to fit in at once. It seemed as if no one's entered my room since I left – which is great; none of my things are out of place!

I quickly dusted off my bed and crawled in, glad to be home.

Ω

 _10 years old_

I leaned against the tree as I finished the book we were assigned to read. The task was to read the next three chapters but the book was interesting, sue me!

"Watcha readin?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

My head shot up, startled, and I saw a boy that reminded me of my friend Thalia. The boy had the same raven black hair and tan. The only difference I noticed was his eyes, a brilliant shade of green. Sea green with a mix of blue and… _Beautiful_ , was the only thought in my brain. He reminded me of the ocean, and all things water related… Like the pond in front of me.

My brain finally registered the question he asked as I stuttered my answer, "Oh, umm, it's for school."

"What grade are you in?" He asked as he sat beside me under the shade against the tree.

"Sixth." I answered a bit more confidently, looking him in his gorgeous eyes.

"You don't look like you're in sixth grade…"

I shrugged, "I skipped a grade; I'm supposed to be in fifth grade."

He nodded and said, "I failed three times, I'm supposed to be in high school."

I stared at his face for a moment seeing he was totally serious. Finally, he cracked a grin and said, "Kidding!"

I giggled and asked, "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson." He responded, sticking his fist out.

"Annabeth Chase." I said, bumping my fist with his. I was going to pull away when he took my hand and opened it and created a handshake. He sent me a cheeky grin afterwards and I think my stomach did a gymnastic routine.

I rolled my eyes feigning annoyance as I asked, "So what grade are you actually in?"

"Eighth." He answered as someone called his name. He looked at me and said, "I'll be back in a sec."

I nodded as he left. He was talking to a blond dude that was holding a basketball. I looked over at the basketball court and saw a bunch of other guys waiting for the blond guy to bring the ball back.

 _So he plays basketball…_ I thought as I pulled out another book from my book bag.

"Boo!"

I jumped and screamed but then I heard laughter. I opened my eyes – which closed when I screamed – and saw Percy laughing his ass off.

"Oh hardy har har." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," He said, still laughing. "I'm sorry but that," he took a deep breath, "was hilarious."

I punched him in the arm. I probably shouldn't have. I quickly retracted my hand and rubbed my knuckles and stared at him. "Ouch." I said out loud.

He chuckled and tilted his head to the side, "Umm, sorry?" He looked down and rubbed his arm as he said, "You sure know how to punch."

He took my fist and pressed it to his lips, "Sorry Beth."

"So you play basketball?" I asked; tying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that was my cousin. You know; the blond? Jason."

"Do you do anything besides basketball?" I asked curiously.

He nodded and looked up saying, "Gotta go, see ya later!"

I stared blankly at my book before I decided to pack my things and go to my house.

Ω

"Happy Birthday!"

"Huh?" I asked as my dad sat at the foot of my bed. "It's February… My birthday isn't for 5 months…"

Dad looked down as he said, "I know but I realized that I forgot about your last birthday and I felt guilty… Also, your present was just lying around so I thought, now's a good time as any other." He gave me the box and left without another word.

I blinked twice before I started opening the box. My blanket was dangling off the side of my bed as I shoved the wrapping paper on top of it. I looked inside the box and my mouth dropped. I looked at the card and it was dated July 12. It said: _Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be double digits now? I'm proud of you; you're going to sixth grade! I decided, now that you're in junior high, you should be able to call or text us now since you may have something come up. Don't worry, the bills are paid and the data is unlimited. Keep in mind; I'll have to take this away from you if your grades start dropping. – F.C_

I grinned and started setting it up. I glanced back at my desk and saw my mom's old laptop sitting there. I had the urge to fire that up as well but decided against it.

Ω

"Hiya Beth." Percy greeted as he sat next to me.

"Hey." I smiled at him as I leaned against the tree.

He nodded to my new phone, "Can I see it?"

I showed it to him but when he was going to touch it, I said, "You see with your eyes, Perce."

He smiled fondly at me and put his palm out.

I looked down at it, then at his face, then back at his palm and sighed dramatically and said, "If I must." As I gave him my phone. "Don't drop it in the water." I warned, since he was very close to the pond.

He grinned at me; pulling me into his side so I was no longer against the tree as he put an arm around my shoulder. He took a picture and did something else.

He gave me my phone back and I saw that he was on my contacts. I hadn't gotten to add my contacts yet so he's the only person on it. His name was saved as _Hottie_ and the picture was really awesome; he got the pond just right and it was one of my only decent pictures.

I blushed, moving back to my spot against the tree as I said, "Seriously?"

He gave me his cheeky, lopsided grin as he said, "You may not have said it, but you and I both know you were thinking it."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

I shook my head as he nodded, "You totally were."

I started packing my things as he chuckled, "I was kidding."

I got up and smiled down at him, "I know; I have to go though."

"I'll walk you." He said as a statement rather than a question.

I laughed, "Alright Perce, you won't come and kill me in the middle of the night like a psycho ax maniac, right?"

"Of course not." He stated as we walked to my house.

"You know, that's exactly what someone would say if they were going to come and kill me in the middle of the night…" I said as I bumped my shoulder with his.

"You're paranoid."

"And you're an idiot" I countered, my eyes full of playfulness.

"Love you too." He rolled his eyes as we got closer to my house.

I bit my lip. Love never last, just look at my parents. If I want to keep this dude, I'm keeping him as my friend, not a boyfriend or anything like that, no way.

"This is me." I said as I looked up at my house.

Percy spotted my tree and my window so he pointed to it and asked, "Whose room is that?"

"Mine." I responded as we walked to my door.

"Interesting." He said; stroking an invisible beard with a totally visible smirk plastered on his face. He ruffled my hair and ran, shouting, "See you later!"

I rolled my eyes, straightened out my hair and opened the door.

"I'm home!" I called out to the wind.

Ω

I groaned as my phone rang blaring _13 Miles_ by _Blink 182_.

 _13 miles down the road lives a young boy_

"What do you want Percy?" I yawned into the phone. I realized I forgot to accept the call when my ringtone kept going.

 _He's got jet black hair and blue-green eyes_

I looked at the time on my phone as I accepted the call.

"It's midnight, what could _possibly_ be so important that you had to wake me?" I said into the phone as I got comfortable under my covers.

"So I was thinking…" He started.

"Oh no, that's never a good thing." I joked lightly, moving my book to my nightstand since I accidently fell asleep while reading it.

"I'm going to high school soon, so we might not see each other much." He said sadly.

"Yeah, but it's inevitable." I said, looking at my ceiling thinking, _I should seriously get a new paint job._

I thought I heard a tinge of worry in his voice as he said, "Is it just me, or do you seem eager to get rid of me?"

" _Totally_ , I've been waiting to get rid of you since I met you." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I'm hurt, truly." He said mockingly, "Anyways, let's go somewhere."

"Now?" I asked incredulously, looking at the time again.

"Why not?" He asked; his tone filled with hopefulness.

"And if I say no?"

"You'll break my heart, Ms. Chase." He said playfully, probably pouting.

I sighed into the phone causing him to say, "You have a tree next to your window, right? Have you ever climbed down a tree before? Just… Get ready and I'll come to your house and climb up your tree or something."

"So get ready, wait for you to come to my house, and then climb down my tree and go to who knows where. Hmm, what should I wear?" I said, causing him to laugh.

"Something comfortable. I'll call when I get to your house."

"Wait, where are we going –" I said just as he hung up. "Rude." I muttered.

I sighed and slowly sat up. I took off my covers and walked to my closet. I opened the closet door and looked at my clothes thinking, _Percy said comfortable…_

I grabbed my loose grey t-shirt and my ripped blue jeggings. My phone started ringing again as I grabbed my favorite hoodie; one I stole from Percy.

I declined the call and opened my window. I looked out my window and saw Percy putting something black against the tree. He signaled me to come down with his hands once he saw me looking at him.

I grabbed a steady branch and began descending down the tree. When I got low enough, I jumped onto the grass of my lawn thinking, _someone should really mow this…_

Once my feet hit the ground, Percy grinned at me and said, "Let's go!" as he grabbed the black thing that I couldn't get a clear visual of since it was pretty dark.

"Where are we going? What's in your hand? Do your parents know you're doing this?" I questioned nonstop as we walked.

He just grinned down at me, putting an arm around my waist which caused me to pick up my pace.

A while later, the road stopped and there were a bunch of trees.

"Why are we going into the woods?" I asked, standing in front of a tree.

"Trust me, I know a place." Percy comforted as he took my hand and lead me through the woods.

I can't say I was disappointed, I really wasn't. "Where – when'd you find this place?" I asked in awe as I looked around.

He blushed a bit as he said, "I didn't find it; it found me. It happens whenever I get near the ocean. I was out for a walk since I couldn't sleep. It was a few years back, I wandered into the woods and found this place; you're the only other person that knows about it. I've never seen another person here before."

I looked around the beach. The way the waves lapped were mesmerizing, the moon glowed and the stars shined bright; it was beautiful – perfect even. There were a few trees and some rocks but otherwise, the beach was clear.

"I can't believe there was a beach this close to home and no one knew about it…" I whispered to myself.

He smiled and said, "Our little secret." He led me to a rock and sat me down.

I finally got a look at the black thing he was carrying – it was a guitar case. _Lucky_ , I thought, _I want a guitar!_

I smiled at him and asked, "Are you going to sing?"

He shook his head, "Not today, but if I remember correctly, you once asked me if I was good at anything other than basketball. Here is your answer."

He took out an electric blue acoustic guitar and started strumming. I couldn't recognize the tune, _he probably made it up; it sounds good_ , I thought.

"That was awesome!" I said as he finished. I jumped up and hugged him, pulling away right after as if his touch burned me.

He raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment. Instead, he said, "It was nothing…"

"It was awesome." I insisted, our bodies nearly touching as I looked up at him.

"No –"

"Can you teach me?" I interrupted, giving my best puppy eyes and pout.

He chuckled, "Maybe some other day, we should get you back home."

I sighed but nodded obediently as we went back the direction we came.

Ω

I climbed out my window and down my tree like I did every other Wednesday and saw Percy leaning patiently against the tree with his guitar case in his hand. Once my feet touched the ground, I grinned at him and said, "Race ya!"

We ran to our spot at the hidden beach and sat on the rocks, as usual. When we were settled in, Percy took his guitar out. He looked at me and then back at his guitar. Suddenly, he got up and put his guitar on my lap.

"Wha –" I started but my breath got caught in my throat when he got behind me, so close that his chest was pressed against my back.

"You wanted me to teach you." He said innocently as he directed my hands onto the guitar.

We spent the night with him telling me which cords are which and what sounds good with what; he even taught me one of his songs! We got carried away and only realized the night was over when we saw the sun rising in the horizon. It was beautiful the most beautiful thing ever, I wish I could take a picture of it but I left my phone at my house. The sky turned a pinkish color as the golden sun peeked from the ocean.

Percy looked at me with wide eyes, "We should get going."

I nodded and ran ahead since there was still school in a few hours.

Ω

"Dad, I'm on the honor roll!" I exclaimed as I shoved the certificate into his face.

"That's great Annie." Dad mumbled distractedly as he moved the paper from his face without sparing it a glance.

I frowned at him, seeing Helen give a hostile smile at me from my periphery. "Congrats Bethy." She said even though she knows I hate when she calls me that.

I nodded at her and ran back into my room, locking the door. I miss the times when my dad actually gave a damn about what I was doing… I looked around and thought; _this room is so dull…_

I looked at my certificate and bit my lip as I took out a folder and shoved it in.

I went onto my bed and was about to grab my book from my nightstand when my phone vibrated, alerting a text. I picked up my phone, looking at the text.

 _Hottie: u free?_

I texted back: _Yeah, why?_

 _Hottie: u wanna come to my place? My mom wants to meet u_

When I didn't say anything, he texted: _C'mon, she baked cookies!_

I sighed as I replied: _Pick me up._

 _Hottie: Awesome! I'll be there in 10 min, door or tree?_

I glanced at my door as I replied: _Tree, I'm pissed at Helen and my dad._

 _Hottie: I'll call u wen I get there, cya_

I didn't bother replying as I went to my closet. I decided not to wear Percy's sweater since it might send the wrong signal. I wore my white skinny jeans with a blue blouse and a light grey sweater. I also put on my black shoes that I kept in my room for whenever I snuck out. When I looked presentable, I looked out of my window to see if Percy arrived. He wasn't in my line of sight so I decided to read my book as I waited. Just as I started getting into it, my phone rang.

I jumped off my bed as I grabbed my phone. I practically ran to the window to see Percy while my phone was still ringing. He was casually leaning against the tree with his phone in his hand. I opened my window and climbed down the tree as I got accustomed to over the school year. What I forgot was that it rained a few hours ago. I gasped when I lost my footing on the tree and slipped, closing my eyes and fearing the worst, I screamed, waiting for the impact. I heard a thump and expected pain but when I felt nothing, I opened my eyes.

"You okay?" Percy asked, worriedly looking down at my face.

I chuckled drunkenly, reaching for his face as I muttered, "You're cute when you're worried; your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

He stared blankly at me for a second before he laughed and put me down. "Let's go…"

I walked a few blocks and passed about 10 big houses until Percy stopped in front of a two story ocean blue house.

"Wow…" I whispered in awe as I examined the columns of the porch. They were Greek themed and there was a marble statue of Poseidon set at the corner of the porch.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Let's go inside."

I nodded and followed him in. The inside was different shades of blue; the outside gave no justice to the inside. The rooms gave a very homey vibe with Percy's baby pictures framed on the walls. There was also a case with some trophies and medals with pictures and framed newspapers. One of the papers showed a history museum and a canon ball hitting a bus. Another showed Percy winning a swimming competition.

Before I could look at more, Percy pulled my arm and took me to the kitchen where his mom was baking.

"Mom, this is Annabeth." Percy introduced.

"Oh, Annabeth, call me Sally! Percy's told me a lot about you!"

"All good things, I hope." I said with a smile.

"I doubt there were any bad things to say!" Sally said, grinning at her son.

"Mom" Percy said with a warning tone as he turned scarlet.

Sally chuckled as she said, "The cookies are almost ready; you guys can go up to Percy's room if you want."

"Okay mom." Percy kissed her cheek and led me up the stairs into his room. He got himself comfortable on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

Biting my lip, I crawled onto his bed and sat next to him, leaving an inch of space between us.

"So…" He started nervously.

"How is it that we went from hanging out once a week out of school to everyday?" I asked the thought that's been roaming around in my mind every time Percy asked to hang out.

He shrugged but started speaking when I gave him a pointed look. "I guess… School is going to end in about 3 months, I'm going to graduate and go to high school which is going to be very stressful… I don't think we'll be able to hang out then… So let's make the most of now!"

My lips started twitching up as I said, "What about your other friends?"

He shrugged but then I said, "If you ever need help, you can ask me. I took a lot of classes in advance, I might be of help."

He smiled fondly at me and said, "Of course you did."

After that, we both said nothing; we just stared at each other. One minute into our staring contest, Sally called, "Guys, cookies!"

We went (read: ran) downstairs and into the kitchen. The cookies were blue, just like they were the first time Percy shared his cookie with me. They also had the same delicious flavor as the first time.

Ω

"You're graduating!" I shouted in delight as we walked to his graduation ceremony together.

"I kinda don't wanna leave…" He said, looking down as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I pursed my lip, "You will sooner or later. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be joining you in high school in two years."

"I'll be waiting." He answered as we entered the ceremony. We bid our goodbyes and took our respective seats, me finding one next to Sally.

Ω

 _12 years old_

Senior year has been great! I kept in touch with Percy, made a few friends; Silena, Piper, and Hazel.

Percy and I still had our midnight rendezvous but it was less frequent. Percy claimed sophomore year was traumatizing, though I found some of his homework quite easy. Sometime I'd do it for him but I'd mostly just show him the ropes. He joined his swim team and basketball team and I couldn't be any prouder to say he made varsity for both and he's the co-captain for the swim and will most likely take over after the captain graduates this year.

I am still ahead of my grade and I'm going to Percy's high school. It's exciting, really, to go back to being in the same school as him, being able to say "hi" to him in the halls, meeting up with him outside, watching him play basketball or swim, _shirtless_. *Swoon* UGH, SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAIN, YOU DO _NOT_ LIKE HIM; HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND, NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Today is my graduation day! I'm so excited; I can't believe the day has finally come! I rushed downstairs to ask dad and Helen if they were still coming to the ceremony.

When I got there, all I found was an empty house and a note on the kitchen table.

 _Annabeth,_

 _I'm sorry sweetie. I got a call a few minutes ago, 11:36 to be precise, requesting my presence at Hawaii. The ticket was emailed to me and I didn't have a choice. I tried waking you, but you were out cold. I took Helen and we'll be back in a few weeks, I left some money for food, use it wisely. – F.C_

I was READING A GODDAMN BOOK FOR FUCK'S SAKE, UGH! He didn't even bother knocking on my door. I can't believe it, it's like the only guy I could trust is Percy.

Seeing red, I ripped the note to shreds and sprinkled them like confetti all around the kitchen for Helen to clean later. I knocked a few pots and pans out of the cupboards too. I stopped when I heard a knock come from the door.

Slowly, I dragged my way to the door and opened it.

"Hey Annabeth!" Hazel exclaimed. Hazel was wearing the school uniform with her tie and she looked adorable.

"Annabeth, what's up?" Piper asked as her kaleidoscopic eyes scanned the inside of my house.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Silena asked; wrinkling her nose as her eyes roamed my body.

I opened my door wider, inviting them inside. We went upstairs to my room and Silena went straight to my closet. She laid my uniform on my bed as she said, "Gods, women. Take a shower; I'm picking your accessories. I left a straighter here, didn't I?" She started rambling to herself and her half-sister, Piper, as I grabbed my towel and headed for the shower.

I put on my favorite lemon scented shampoo, some conditioner, and was out in about half an hour. I got out in just my towel wrapped around me and found my clothes lying on my bed. I quickly dried myself and got into my clothes.

Silena barged in and said, "I'm going to dry your hair now."

She didn't really leave any room to protest as she dragged me into my dresser seat and took out my blow drier. "Your hair is so pretty and curly, you should leave it down." Silena said, "But brush it."

I stared at her in horror, "Do you _want_ my hair looking like a frizzy crow's nest?"

She sighed as she patted my hair down, "I guess not."

Just then, Piper came into the room saying, "So Annabeth didn't have any secret stashes of makeup but I found one in her stepmom's room."

Silena looked at the makeup kit weirdly but said, "I could work with that."

Suddenly, I felt Piper take one of my hands and Hazel my other. "Don't move your fingers." Piper instructed, as – I assume – she brushed some nail polish on my nails.

After half an hour of torture, they finally decided I looked good enough and we left my house to the graduation ceremony.

I was wearing my uniform – obviously, everyone is, it's a requirement – and a pair of All-Star Converse. I was wearing eyeliner and a light dust of silver eye shadow and blush – thanks to Silena.

Hazel rarely had any makeup on, just lip gloss. Piper had a light layer of makeup on, lip gloss, eye shadow, blush, and whatever else she did. Silena looked like Aphrodite herself, her makeup drawn to perfection, her hair curled in perfect ringlets framing her face. I swear; any girl would be jealous just gazing upon her.

Together, we walked into the ceremony, only to separate to our assigned seats.

"Well it seems that one of our PTA members forgot to mention an important thing," the principal started, "we are doing valedictorians! This student doesn't need to come up to say a speech or anything; they totally didn't know this was going to happen since _someone_ forgot to tell them." He looked accusingly at one of the PTA mom's. He looked down at the card in his hand, "Our Valedictorian is Annabeth Chase!"

My eyes popped out of their sockets and my mouth dropped as I heard loud cheers coming from my friends and a few from a women and one very loud one from a boy.

"Since Miss. Chase wasn't informed in advance, she isn't required to say anything. But you should at least get up so people can see you." The principle said.

I was still frozen until the kid next to me shook my shoulder and whispered, "Stand up."

I stood up slowly and the cheering got wild. The principle motioned for me to get on the stage. As I made my way to the stage, a few flashes were aimed at my direction. When I got on the stage, I accepted the certificate and shook hands with the principal. The lights were shining brightly on the stage, blinding me for a second. I made my way back to my seat only to be suffocated with whispered congratulations. I smiled shyly at everyone, saying 'thanks' every once in a while.

After the ceremony finished, we all left the building and parents met up with their kids, giving them flowers and presents and congratulatory stuff. I sighed deeply as the longing pit in my stomach grew.

Suddenly, someone came behind me and covered my eyes with one hand, wrapping the other around my waist. I was about to scream but then the person's lips pressed against my ear and whispered in a deep husky voice, "Congratulations Beth, you did it!"

As fast as lightning, I detached myself from him and whipped my head around exclaiming, "Percy?!"

His grin looked so big it seemed painful. He handed me a blue rose and a box of chocolates that said, "You did the impossible!"

I laughed as I read that and gave him a tight hug, trying not to let any tears slip. Everyone else just disappeared, that is, until Percy whispered, "My mom came too, she's really proud of you, Beth."

"Where is she?" I asked as I let go of him.

He grabbed my hand and led me through the sea of people that were holding balloons and huge teddy bears and pretty much anything someone gave their significant other for Valentine's Day.

"Annabeth, I'm so proud of you! Congratulations on being valedictorian!" Sally said as she gave me a hug.

I chuckled, "I didn't even know they did that!"

"Would you like to come to our house? We could celebrate, I made cookies." Sally bribed, her lips twitching as she saw the distance – or lack thereof – between Percy and I. "I'll go wait in the car. You can bring your friends if you'd like." Sally said as she heard someone call my name.

"Who're you?" Piper asked, staring weirdly at Percy.

"Jackson, Percy Jackson." The idiot answered in his best James Bond voice causing me to face palm and him to grin at my misery.

"I'm Piper, this is Hazel, and that's my sister Silena." Piper introduced with a weird look in her eyes.

Silena's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh my gods, you're _the_ Percy Jackson? High school boy, saved on Annie's phone as 'Hottie'?"

Percy's lips twitched at the last part as he smiled at me like that were our little inside joke.

I bit my lip lightly as my eyes flickered between the girls and Percy, "Um, sure. You guys want to go to his house? His mom baked cookies." I told the girls. I grinned and whispered, "They taste like blue heaven."

Percy grinned as he heard the 'blue' part while my friends just looked confused. "Let's go, it'll be fun." I convinced as I slowly walked to Sally's car. The car is blue – obviously – and had enough seats for at least 7 people. Percy sat shotgun and I took the seat behind him. Piper sat next to me and Silena and Hazel sat in the back. We rode to Percy's house with nothing but the radio on.

When we got to Percy's house, Percy and I didn't even wait for Sally to get out of the car, we shot out before she could even say _wait_. Percy got to the door before me and was laughing as I scowled at him trying to catch my breath.

As my friends and Sally finally got to the door, Sally was smiling while Silena, Piper, and Hazel were looking at me weirdly.

We went up to Percy's room. I took a seat on his bed while the girls sat on his grey couch that he has in his room in front of the TV. Percy excused himself to go to the bathroom and I was bombarded with questions.

"When did you guys meet?"

"He's cute; I thought you were going to be the last of us to get a boyfriend!"

"He's totally into you!"

"I totally ship it!"

"Did you guys kiss yet?"

"NO!" I cut in loudly, effectively stopping their stupid questions.

"Percy and I are just friends, can you not?"

"But have you seen the way he looks at you?" Hazel quietly asked as she stared at the door.

Before I got the chance to answer, Percy barged in with a cookie in his hand saying, "Mom's calling; cookies are ready, mhmm."

Ω

 _13 years old_

"Welcome to Goode High!" Percy exclaimed as he finished giving me a tour of the school.

I grinned up at him as I asked, "Who's your favorite teacher?"

"Probably Coach Bob, don't tell Paul though."

"Paul?" I asked until realization dawned on me, "You stepfather, right? It's weird how I never actually met him."

Percy shrugged, "I know. In school its Mr. Blowfish by the way."

We were walking to my fist period class as I looked up at him with my eyebrows scrunched together, "Blowfish?"

"Sorry, force of habit, Blofis." He corrected as we stopped in front of my class.

I nodded and waved as I entered the classroom.

Ω

 _14 years old_

Piper walked with me as we went to the cafeteria where Silena and Hazel already were.

"So, what college did Percy get into?" Piper asked as we sat at her usual table.

I shrugged as I swallowed my food, "I don't know; I haven't seen him since I last helped him study."

Piper stared at me as she asked, "Wait, _you_ help _him_ study? Shouldn't it be the other way around? He _is_ older and in a higher grade."

"But I'm smarter." I countered as I finished the last of my food, opening my bottle of water.

"How's sophomore year treating you?" Hazel asked with a kind smile.

"Not bad, but I do want to talk to Percy, so…" I replied as I got up.

"Annie, just kiss him already!" Silena whined as she ate her fruit salad.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the red doors glaring at me, "I'll see you guys later, I need to do something."

There was a round of ' _bye_ 's as I left the table and out the door. When I got outside, I went straight for the basketball court only to find –

Jason shooting hoops by himself.

"Um, hey, Jason? Do you know where Percy is?" I asked as he missed another basket.

"No." He answered as he tried for a three-pointer. The ball didn't even get halfway to the hoop as he let out a frustrated shout.

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch as I turned back to him, "Jason, are you okay? Have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry." He groaned as he threw the ball across the court.

"What's bothering you? Maybe I could help?" I questioned weakly as he let out a defeated sigh. I motioned for him to sit next to me on the bench at the side of the court.

When he sat down he started, "So there is actually more than one thing bothering me right now… But why should I tell you, I don't even know you. The only things I know are what I heard from Percy."

He seemed to be having a debate with himself as I realized: _Percy talks about me?_

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said as I started getting up.

"Wait," he stopped me, causing me to sit back down, "so there's this girl that I like…"

"Isn't there always?" I mutter as he continues.

"She's a sophomore, actually. I don't know if I should ask her out or not, what would Reyna say?" His eyes got wide.

"Who's the crush?" I asked because his eyes were full of love and he didn't seem like a dickhead. "And who's Reyna?"

"Reyna is my friend. I think she has a crush on me though."

My eyebrows rose as I asked, "What about the sophomore?"

"Don't laugh at me." He requested as he said, "Piper."

My eyes widened as I hid a grin, "Mclean?"

He nodded as I said, "Go for it." I knew that she had a crush on him too since she told me.

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Also, if your other frustration was your inability to shoot, here's a tip, go to the eye doctor, I think you need glasses."

He looked like he wanted to object but I left before he could. I went back inside the school trying to think about places that Percy might be. Suddenly –

"I'm an idiot." I groaned as I went to the basement of the school. The hallways were deserted as I rushed through them. When I got there, I made a beeline toward the swimming pool. _Just as I suspected_ , I thought as I heard some splashing.

I went inside and saw a shirtless Percy swimming, his arms and legs flexing like crazy that I lost my breath just looking at it. I coughed a bit to let him know I was here.

He finished his lap and got out of the pool with his usual crooked grin but his eyes didn't seem like he was into it, "Hey Beth, how's it going?"

"Have you been avoiding me?" I asked quietly as I took a seat on the bleachers.

His eyes got wide and he looked horrified as he sputtered, "Wha – no! Of course not, why would I?"

I looked away from him as he got closer to me and grabbed my hand, "No, Annabeth, I wasn't avoiding you."

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I stared into his eyes.

He shook his head so I squeezed his hand as reassurance, "It's just, I don't want to go all the way to New York, I'll miss California…"

"You got into NYU?" I asked; surprise evident in my voice.

He nodded so I gave him a hug and whispered into his ear, "Stay in touch."

Ω

 _15 years old_

Silena barged into my room just as I finished my book on Architecture. She took one look around and decided, "Annie, you need to repaint this room."

I nodded, "I know."

"I don't care if you don't – wait, did you just say _I know_?" Her eyes widened as I nodded at her.

"Awesome, I know a guy, I could call him!" Silena said with her voice chirpy as always.

When the guy got here, he had an entire book full of colors and shades. I flipped directly to the blues but none of the shades seemed satisfying. I flipped to the green page and finally found what I was looking for.

"This one" I said as I pointed to the elegant sea green color.

"Ooh, pretty!" Silena exclaimed as she looked over Annabeth's shoulder.

"It _is_ a nice color." The painter guy commented as he turned to leave.

When he got back, Silena and I went out so we wouldn't be in his way. Silena went to meet up with a guy, "Charlie" apparently. I went to the hidden beach. It was so quiet there without Percy and his guitar. I slipped off my shoes and pulled up the hem of my jeans and stepped into the water. The water was startlingly cold when I first stepped in making me shiver but I slowly adjusted. I stayed that way for a little while until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, your room is finished but I suggest you don't come back for six to eight hours. You should let the paint dry."

I sighed into the phone, "Alright, thanks."

I ended his call and dialed Piper's number. "Can I stay over at your place tonight? I just got my room painted and can't go back for a few hours." I said once she answered.

"Of course, you could stay over any time!" Piper said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Pipes."

Ω

The next morning when I went back to my room, I looked around in wonder. _Wow, this is awesome,_ I thought only to get a longing pit in my stomach; _Percy's eyes are sea green. What's he up to?_ I sat on my bed as my hand hovered over my phone. I hesitated but then thought; _why is this hard? It's not supposed to be, he may be in New York but we're still best friends…_

I went to my contacts and called _Hottie_. He answered on the second ring.

"Beth," He breathed out, "How are you? How's junior year without me?"

"I'm… Good. How about you, you sound tired." I observed as I put my phone on speaker.

"Yeah, I am." I heard some shuffling in the background and a distant " _Don't touch that!"_

"I can't sleep, they're making us do this program with this –" He got cut off when he yawned.

"What time is it over there?" I asked as I looked out my window.

"Afternoon, 12ish. I didn't get any sleep cuz they gave us this project and it's due in a few hours."

"You should probably get some rest." I told him as I looked at my ceiling.

"But I miss talking to you." He said in a small voice as she imagined him looking like a toddler, his innocent sea green eyes drooping and his untamable raven hair flying everywhere. _Aww_ , she _had_ to coo in her head.

"We'll talk tomorrow. No," She corrected herself, "Text me when you have time and we'll Skype. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go to sleep and get one of your _buddies_ to wake you, your project is due in a few hours."

I could _see_ him smiling tiredly as he hummed into the phone.

"Sleep tight." I whispered into the phone as I ended the call.

Ω

 _17 years old_

I just finished my first day at Columbia University and I'm already exhausted. I went to one of the decently quiet looking cafes and asked for a coffee. I sat down by the corner and took out my phone.

 _Me: New York is so big._

 _Hottie: I no rite?!_

 _Me: Wyd?_

 _Hottie: Working._

 _Me: Oh really? Why do I find this so hard to believe?_

 _Hottie: Gtg, luv u bby_ _3_

 _Me: *Rolls eyes* Shut up_

 _Hottie: u luv meh n don't u deny it bby_

I stopped answering him as I got my black coffee. I noticed a black smudge on the inside of the folded tissue so I opened it.

 _Call me, cutie._

I rolled my eyes at the phone number as I crumpled it up and threw it into the trash can from my seat, it went right in. _Score!_ I thought as I muttered a small "yes".

I noticed the red haired waiter dude frown at me probably realizing that my smile was from throwing away his number. When he started walking to my table, I quickly grabbed my bag and shot through the door without another word but not before leaving some money for the coffee.

Ω

Silena sat on my bed as she ranted, "Why not? It's _just_ a party, goddammit! It's not going to kill you to have a night out. _Everyone_ is going to be there, please! C'mon, Annabeth, come with me."

I shook my head as I flipped the page in my textbook.

"I swear I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week! Please?" Silena begged as she gave a pout.

I sighed as I closed my book, "Fine, but nothing too tight and uncomfortable."

She nodded and opened the closet and went through my side of it, my roommate went home for some family issues or something, I don't know, I never really bothered to become friends with her.

Silena picked out a silvery dress with a sweetheart neckline made of net. The dress showed off my curves a little more than I'd like but it'll do. She took out some strappy black heals and her make up that she carries everywhere in her purse. She put purple lipstick on me and did a perfect smoky eye on me. **(AN: I'm** _ **so very sorry**_ **, I don't** _ **do**_ **make up and I have barely any idea wtf I'm writing… If I write something wrong, that's the reason… I may be a girl but I'm shitty at it. Well, the makeup and girly dresses part.)** After I got ready, we left for the party.

"So this is a mixed schools party, anybody that's anybody will be there." Silena explained, "So don't be surprised if you don't recognize some people."

When we finally got there, I stayed away from the punch and food since they were most likely spiked and/or drugged. I walked over to where Silena was with her boyfriend, Beckendorf. He's this buff African American dude with muscles like a pro ballplayer's. He's got this permanent scowl but he has a sweet spot for Silena.

"So I was thinking we should play my favorite game, matchmaker!" She exclaimed as I let out a groan. "So here's the deal, this is a game for all of the single people; all couples get to help me hook people up. 7 Minutes in Heaven without the names in the hat. That's the thing though you're not allowed to know who the other person is until after the seven minutes are up. The boys are going to be placed in closets now."

Silena pulled me into the circle with a mischievous look in her eyes. I didn't know what was happening until it was too late. She led me into a closet and whispered, "Do your worst, he'll love it."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I reluctantly stepped in. Once the door closed, I let out a sigh.

"So…" The guy awkwardly whispered as he fumbled with his fingers. There was something with that gesture that was so familiar that I felt myself step closer to him.

"So." I agreed as he took a step to me. "Who are you?"

He bit his lip, "I'd tell you, but I'm sure Silena would kill me."

I nodded understandingly since I knew Silena since I was 12 in eighth grade. **(AN: In case you guys forgot, Annabeth skipped a grade so she's an entire year younger that her classmates and friends, just to avoid confusion)** It was not a good idea to go against her. She'd find out. I don't know how, but she always does.

I felt the guy reach for my hand gently and in that moment, I let go of my no boys allowed rule, even if it was just for that moment. He pressed his lips on mine and for a second, I froze. _My first kiss is with some random stranger because Silena is trying to be a matchmaker…_ My mind took a moment to process that when I very softly kissed him back. _Eh, it's my first kiss, might as well make the most of it._ I thought as I reached up and hooked my arms around his neck. The kiss quickly turned more passionate as I got a burning sensation from the pit of my stomach causing me to move faster against him. His hand was tugging on my curl as the other one was pulling me against him by the waist. When we finally pulled away, we were both gasping for air as I gripped his shirt.

When I looked up, there were shocking sea green eyes looking back at me. _Stupid! You're in a closet with a guy and you don't even bother looking at his face before you start making out with him?_ I yelled at myself mentally with half of my brain as the other half thought, _oh my gods, I just made out with my best friend… And I_ liked _it! Shit, what is happening? I fucked up. But I'd do it again._

My mind argued with itself as the guy whispered, "Annabeth?"

"Percy," I breathed out as I loosened my grip on his shirt. "What's up?"

"Oh you know," He shrugged, "Just making out with this really beautiful girl that turned out to be my best friend."

I bit my lip and stole a glance at his lips and then looked down at the hand he had placed on my waist.

"Unless this blonde beauty wants to be more than just a friend." He said suggestively with a grin as I looked back at his lips.

"I knew you felt familiar." I whispered before I yanked his dark blue shirt and smashed his lips onto mine.

Ω

Right when I got out of class, I headed to the café while calling Percy. I ordered black coffee and wait for Percy to answer.

"I'm going taking my break," I distantly hear someone say.

"Hey Beth," Percy answers, slightly breathless.

"Hi, can-"

"Ay, Jackson, get back to work!" Someone cuts me off, the voice sounding very close behind.

"I'm on my break," Percy groans at the person.

"Well there's no one else here now, is there? I don't see the cups flying to the customers." The person says sarcastically.

"Umm, Percy? If you're working, it's fine, I'll call you later." I hang up on him with a sigh before taking out my laptop from my bag.

I started typing my essay for history about ancient Greece when someone says, "Your black coffee."

I look up and see my favorite shade of green. "Percy, you work here?"

He seemed to have just realized what I said before smiling, "Annabeth!"

He put the cup of coffee down before he pulled me up and into a hug. I laughed into his chest and tried to squirm free.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, "Jackson, we're not supposed to harass the customers."

It was the waiter from last time, with the red hair. "Get back to work," he says.

Percy laughed, "There's no one else here; they just left."

He sat down in front of me and asked, "What're you working on?"

"School stuff." I said while closing my laptop. I moved my laptop to the side and leaned my arms on the table, giving Percy my full attention.

"Why is Ross glaring more than usual?" Percy asked while glancing at the red haired boy.

"Does he always glare at you?" I asked curiously as I took a sip of the coffee.

"He's just jealous of my awesomeness." Percy answered with his lopsided grin.

I pursed my lips. "It might also be cuz I might've thrown out his number… In front of his face…"

"Huh?"

"He wrote his number on my napkin and I used it as a basketball and the garbage can was the hoop…"

Percy burst out laughing before asking, "So I've been meaning to ask, would you like to go out with me?"

"Hmm… Let me think about it." I grin at him, "How about… Definitely."

"Great, I'll pick you up."

Ω

 _19 years old_

I woke up next to my boyfriend. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and or legs were a tangled mess. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time for my class to begin. I groaned and quietly got out of Percy's bed. I stretched out my soar body before heading to the shower. After a short shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and went to get some of my clothes from the drawer.

Right when I was about to let the towel drop, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. In a sleepy voice, Percy murmured, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To class, Seaweed Brain. I was supposed to go back to my dorm last night…" I told him while rolling my eyes and changing into some clothes.

Percy smirks smugly from his spot on the bed, "But I'm more comfortable than your dorm bed, right?"

"Shut up." I blushed before grabbing his face and placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Percy hums in content before grabbing at my ass and pulling me back for a more lingering kiss. "I love you too."

Ω

 _21 years old_

Silena, Hazel, Piper and I all laugh as we take off our graduation gowns.

"Frank's waiting for me, I have to go. We'll Skype tomorrow, bye!" Hazel waves before leaving Silena's room.

"Jason's out of the country, he said he was going to try making it back but I guess he couldn't." Piper frowned at her sister and me.

"Charlie said he has something planned for tomorrow." Silena smiled at me as if she knew something I didn't. Which she probably did.

I pursed my lips, "Umm, Percy told me to meet him on the beach…"

The sisters grin, "Well we're picking the outfit then."

I end up wearing a casual blue dress and Piper volunteered to drive.

I walked on the beach, searching for my boyfriend of 4 years and best friend of longer.

"Annabeth," Percy calls out.

I turn and see Percy surrounded but rose pedals and candles shaping into a heart around him. The sand had messages too. On top of the heart, it said **Congrats, you graduated!** The bottom said **I love you**.

Percy was grinning as I walked over to him. I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard before hearing something loud. I broke away from him and noticed his smirk. He turned my head so it was facing the sky and I saw fireworks.

 **Annabeth** , it said, **WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

My jaw dropped and I looked for Percy, he was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

I nodded wordlessly before screaming, "Yes!" and jumping into his arms and kissing the life out of him.

Ω

26 years old

"Annabeth, everything's just falling apart, it's not working!" Percy shouts, trying not to wake our four year old daughter.

I ran out of the house with tears in my eyes. I went straight for the beach, the only comfortable place I can go to. _He's probably going to ask for a divorce in the morning… Oh how history repeats itself._

I sat there for what seemed like forever before I heard a sigh, "I'm sorry Annabeth. It's just so stressful."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"I love you, I always have and I always will. You're not getting away from me that easily. As long as we're together, we can work this out." He mumbled against my back.

"I love you too." I answered, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

"What about Sandy?" My husband asked while trailing kisses from my shoulder to the soft spot behind my ear.

"She's the best thing that's ours."

"The first you mean." He chuckles into my ear.

After a silent moment, I asked, "Are we going to be alright?"

"Always," He answered, "Because you are also the best thing that's ever been mine and there's no way in hell I'm letting you go."

* * *

I've been working on this for forever, dam. Anyways, it's based off of a Taylor Swift song, guess which one (It's obvious, really). I finally finished it but the end is really sucky cuz I lost all motivation to write and I just wanted to finish it.

Anyways, if you have any suggestions or ideas that you want me to write, PM me. Also check out my story on Wattpad called **Whatever You Say** , Goddess_Mal is the account name.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


End file.
